Chase Gets A Friend
Chase feels that no one notices him. He has been feeling this way for a few days now. But one day, he takes a walk to the beach he meets a pup a girl named Eris. She is a German Shepard. Soon, Chase spends a lot of time with her. So much time, that the only time he spends with Ryder and the pups is on missions, during breakfast and dinner. Soon, the pups notice this, but Chase doesn't notice '''them. '''When Chase doesn't return to the Lookout for dinner one night, Ryder and the other pups hatch a plan. Story Chase wakes up in his pup-house, with a sad look on his face. He walks out of his pup-house and goes to Ryder for breakfast. He does not notice his sad look. The other pups, not even Skye, notices. After breakfast, Chase takes a walk to the beach, with sad look on his face even sadder. He's been feeling this way for a few days now. He lays down on the sand, crying. Chase: Oh, why won't they notice me? They wouldn't noticed me if I was kidnapped! He continued crying until he heard a voice. ???: I know right. Chase jumps up and turns around and sees a girl German Shepard looking right at him. She is smiling. Chase: Who are you? ???: My name is Eris. And I felt the same way. Chase: You did? Eris: Yeah. I was bullied by my classmates and always hurt. I kept telling my parents and teachers, but they never listened. They didn't even get me to a doctor. Chase: Oh, that's awful! Eris: I know! So, I ran away. I looked from the window. They knew I was gone, but they did not come looking for me! Chase: OK. My name is... Eris: I know who you are! You're Chase from the PAW Patrol. You keep Adventure Bay free from crime and other stuff. Chase: Wow! So... you wanna do something together? Eris: Sure! Chase and Eris spent the whole day together. They played tag, they had some burgers for lunch, and had a walk in the woods with a little chat. Soon, Chase went to the Lookout, saying bye to Eris. Before he could go anywhere, Eris called to him. Eris: Sooo... see you tomorrow? Chase: Yep. See you tomorrow. The next morning Chase wakes up with a smile on his face, knowing that he will see Eris again. After eating breakfast, he walks outside and sees Eris sticking her head out of a bush, signaling him to come here. Chase follows. Chase: Hey. Eris: Hey! So, what do you want to do today? Chase: How about we go to Mr.Porter's? He makes great food! Chase and Eris run off to Mr.Porter's restaurant, but little did they know, a Cockapoo was watching from the top of a very tall tower. Skye: Huh? Why is Chase running off with that girl? Ryder comes out. Ryder: Oh, come on, Skye! Maybe Chase made a new friend. Skye: OK, but still... Skye goes in and pulls out the telescope from the roof of the Lookout. Meanwhile with Chase and Eris They were having a race to see who would get there faster. When they got there, they both got there at the same time. Chase and Eris: I win! No, I WIN! HAHAHA! Chase: Lets get a seat. They sit outside and Mr.Porter comes out and takes their order. They both take the same thing: A meatball sandwich. At the Lookout Skye was getting mad when they sat down together. Skye:Ugh. Can you believe this Ryder? They sat down together! It sickens me! Ryder was about to say something, but his Pup-Pad went off. Ryder: Ryder here. It was Mayor Goodway Mayor Goodway: Ryder! Thank goodness! When I tried to unlock the door to my house, the key snapped in half! I need help! Ryder: We're on it! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (Pulls out the end of his Pup-Pad) PAW PATROL, TO THE LOOKOUT! All of the pups: Ryder needs us. With Chase and Eris Chase: Uhh... You know what I have to... (He said before Eris interrupted him) Eris: You go on ahead. Duty calls. Chase gets up and starts running towards the Lookout, howling. He arrives there and says his opening line. Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder presses a button on his Pup-Pad and shows a picture of Mayor Goodway. Ryder: Pups, Mayor Goodway was going into her home, when the key that unlocks her house snapped in half, inside the lock! (Slides to Rocky's symbol) Rocky, we need your claw to pull the piece that's into the lock out. And we need your new weilding tech to put the key back together. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder slides to Marshall's symbol. Ryder: Marshall, I need you with your hose for security in case something goes wrong when Rocky is weilding the key. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! When he said that, Chase looked upset. Chase (Thinking): Just like the last few missions. He didn't pick me. When the 2 pups and Ryder got down and got into their trucks and drove off, Chase took off his uniform, went downstairs and ran, practically burning up his tracks. With Eris More coming soon. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase